joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs Bunny (Composite)
Summary Bugs Bunny is an anthropomorphic gray and white hare or rabbit who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality. He is also characterized by a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster, and his catch phrase "Eh... What's up, Doc?". Due to Bugs' popularity during the golden age of American animation, he became an American cultural icon and the official mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. Since his debut, Bugs has appeared in various short films, feature films, compilations, TV series, music records, comic books, video games, award shows, amusement park rides, and commercials. He has also appeared in more films than any other cartoon character, is the ninth most-portrayed film personality in the world, and has his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A to 4-B, possibly Low 2-C to High 2-A Name: Bugs Bunny Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: Male Age: Over 50 years old (Doesn't age as long as people still laugh at his cartoons) Classification: Wabbit, Cartoon Character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lagomorph Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Blunt Weapon Proficiency, Combination Attacks, Counter, Toon Force and Cartoon Physics, Cartoon Mimicry, Fun Lord, Trickster, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Wits, Preparation, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts (Has some experience with boxing and wrestling), Flight, Helicopter Propulsion and Auricular Flight (Can use his ears to fly), Teleportation, Plot Manipulation, Plot Control, Text Manipulation (Both inside and outside fiction), Enhanced Senses (Is aware of his surroundings), Precognition (Warns himself of incoming attacks/events), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Reversal, Time Stop, Fast-Forward Time, Fourth Wall Awareness, Reality Warping, Hammerspace, Cloth Manipulation, Gender Transformation and Disguise Mastery (can instantly wear or change his outfits/disguises by spinning around), Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can regenerate from being melted in a moment at 3:00 and should instantly return after being erased), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Also seen here), Petrification, Transmutation and Time Manipulation/Stop, Broadway Force, Magic, Transmutation (Turned bullets into flowers), Electricity Manipulation (Can control lightnings), Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Body Control (Can stretch his limbs), Elasticity, Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void and erase living beings with a giant pencil), Mind Control (Can hypnotize the opponent and control them by plugging a console into their head), Biological Manipulation (Can use magic to change other people's hair and nail model. Can turn into a vampire version of himself. Has changed the structure of people's jaw and teeth), Magma Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Empathic Manipulation, Oxygen Independence, Gravity Manipulation (Can stay in the air while Yosemite Sam is sawing the plank), BFR (Can send people into movies, a video game, New Jersey, a virtual world and a post-apocalyptic future), Sand Manipulation (with Acme Quicksand), Data Manipulation, Summoning, Creation (With art supplies and magic), Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Speed, Super Speed and Tailwind Generation with Acme Super Speed Vitamins, Magnetism Manipulation, Transformation with Hyde Juice, Illusion Creation, Resistance to Mind, Morality, Fire, Electricity, Sleep, Poison, Gravity, Radiation, Plot and Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification and Intangibility Negation (Can hit intangible beings and put out hellfire), Age Manipulation, Portal Creation (Also made a tunnel that lead people to the moon), Technological Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Can bring characters and objects from fictional works), Death Manipulation (In Devil's Feud Cake, sent Yosemite Sam to hell without killing him and in Baseball Bugs, killed a guy who was going to catch a baseball), Size Manipulation, Immortality Types 1, 3, 4 & 8 (At 13:37, it is said that Bugs doesn't age and stays young as long as people still laugh at him and his cartoons. Made a grim reaper/rabbit give up to the point he doesn't want Bugs' soul anymore), Duplication, Life Manipulation (Can also give life to bullets, a real sun and let his glove hover in the air to perform tasks while he's out at 6:33), Existence Erasure and Artistic Weapon Proficiency (Can erase the character with his pencil while as an animator), Resurrection, Genre Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Fictional Transcendence, Time Travel (With time machine), Time Paradox Immunity (Has traveled back to the past in time periods he wasn't even born, made major changes and didn't change the present), Invisibility with Lola's invisibility perfume, Enhanced Swordsmanship with Singing Sword and Carrot Lightsaber, Attack Reflection, Plant Manipulation with Magic Hat, Probability Manipulation, Mind Reading at 2:48, Sleep and Dream Manipulation with pills at 3:02, Astral Projection (at 6:21), Clairvoyance, Wish Granting and Alternate Timeline Creation (Can grant wishes from someone), Causality Manipulation (Granted and undid a wish that altered history), possibly Acausality (Was unaffected by that wish and like Wile E. Coyote should be unaffected from having a previous page of his own story altered), Willpower-Based Constructs, Performance Art Intuition, Self-Exertion, Fruit/Vegetable and Food Empowerment (Can use Super Carrots to transform into Super Rabbit), Invulnerability, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Flight, Solar Energy Absorption, Explosion Manipulation with Explosive Carrots, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Energy Projection, BFR and Sealing with Phantom Zone Projector, Size Manipulation with Size Ray Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Solar System level (Can injure Yosemite Sam, who tanked planet-busting attacks and threw a black hole in his fight against Marvin the Martian who slammed a sun onto it with so much intensity, blowing both of them into another dimension and turned both of them into constellations afterwards. Can injure enemies with comparable durability to his own), possibly Universe level+ (As an animator, can control the cartoon by drawing and erasing anything else on it. Cut the film tape with scissors before he got hit by a train. In It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special at 13:26, as Buster's guardian angel Harvey, warped the timeline into one what would be like if Buster was never born) to High Multiverse Level+ (Viewed a universe as fiction. A universe is 4-D.) Speed: FTL (Outran, reacted and dodged lasers multiple times) to Massively FTL+ (Has sent Yosemite Sam to Mars in a short amount of time twice. Can pilot spaceships and rockets capable of interstellar travel. Pulled out a rocket that left the Milky Way Galaxy in seconds. Should be comparable to Yosemite Sam, who's attacks can one-shot Mars from Earth in a moment and Marvin the Martian, who can dodge attacks from Sam), higher with Acme Super Speed Vitamins Durability: Large Planet level to Solar System level (Should be physically comparable or superior to Yosemite Sam and Duck Dodgers, who can tank planet-busting attacks with ease, and assuming his durability and strength scale to each other. Tanked an explosion that violently blasted off large sections of the moon with minor injuries. Should be comparable to Daffy Duck who survived a black hole and regularly tanks planet-busting explosions), possibly Universe level+ '''to High Multiverse Level+'. Seems to regenerate from most physical damage 'Lifting Strength:' '''Unknown' or Varies, at least Class G (Scales to Daffy's superhero alter-ego Stupor Duck who can lift buildings), possibly Galactic Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ to High Multiversal+ Stamina: Superhuman (Built a bunch of buildings without breaking a sweat. Wasn't tired after staying all night with his eyes open) Range: Standard melee range, unknown with abilities, toon force and hammerspace. Standard Equipment: A carrot, singing sword, super carrots, a detector, a magnet, a giant apple bomb, Hyde juice, super speed vitamins, super carrots, invisibility potion, magic hat, art supplies and a lot more with hammerspace | Phantom Zone Projector, Size Ray Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has invented a time machine, a carrot-powered car, the carrot peeler, his own robots and quickly reprogrammed the robots of Marvin the Martian. He has tricked Elmer since they were babies. Seems to be a good fighter. Highly adaptable and inventive when it comes to tricking and fighting. Has taken multiple professions over the years like a teacher, a director, a detective, an actor, a musician, a ruler, a scientist, a superhero, a high-ranking member of the army, an astronaut, etc. He is multilingual, can speak German, Russian, Hawaiian and can read Egyptian hieroglyphics and flag symbols), likely Omniscient (Read the script and took a role of the animator. Seems to have complete awareness/knowledge of everything going on in the cartoon) Weaknesses: None notable | Some versions of Super Rabbit require super carrots to remain in the form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhumans Category:Lagomorph Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Combo Users Category:Counter Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fun Lord Users Category:Tricksters Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Prep Timer Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Category:Plot Users Category:Text Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Gender Manipulation Category:Disguise Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Magma Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Oxygen Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sand Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Age Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Technology Users Category:Information Manipulation Category:Death Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Genre Users Category:Inter-dimensional travel Category:Fictional Transcendence Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Swordsmanship Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Rabbits Category:Bunnies Category:Plant Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Wish Granters Category:Timeline Creation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Category:Self-Exertion Users Category:Food Empowerment users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Heat Users Category:Super Breath Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Composites Category:Hax